


Fireflies Forest.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Paranormal, ghost!harry, louis child, louis es un niño al inicio luego tiene 18, non smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot basado en la película "Hotarubi no mori e."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies Forest.

-¡Regresa aquí maldito ladrón, devuelve esas flores!.-

Su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, y sus pulmones parecían cerrarse a cada zancada que sus piernas hacían, impulsadas por el pánico que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

No tenía porqué gritar.

El hombre no tenía porque estar gritándole de la manera en que lo hacía. Harry quería hacer que cesara con sus bramidos que estaban hiriendo a sus oídos. Eran sólo flores, sólo simples flores las que él había tomado, éstas volverían a crecer en la entrante primavera e incluso más bonitas. Pero el hombre detrás suyo actuaba como si le hubiese robado un lingote de oro, y lo corría con desespero dispuesto a atraparlo.

Harry huía con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque en tinieblas y de aspecto lóbrego. El aire húmedo primaveral de las diez de la noche daba de lleno en su rostro pálido con facciones crispadas por el miedo, y a lo lejos, y difuminados por su agitada respiración, él podía oír a los grillos chirriar, ululando a la luna.

Sentía el crujir de las ramas siendo quebradas por debajo de sus pies moviéndose con ligereza, y también oía el crujido de ramas y hojas que provocaba el hombre, lo que le ratificaba que aún continuaba tras él.

El aire comenzó a escasearle y el muchachito sentía casi desvanecer. Tan sólo quería detenerse y aspirar con profundidad por unos momentos, llenar sus pulmones, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito ladrón, te enseñaré a no robar más en propiedades ajenas!-

El hombre gritó nuevamente.

-¡Basta, por favor, váyase!-

Suplicó Harry en su estado de alteración, haciéndose paso por entre el oscuro bosque, esquivando troncos de árboles, ramas grandes, y pequeños pozos que apenas eran visibles alumbrados por la luna nueva que tenían esa noche.

Entonces lo escuchó. Escuchó el gatillo de un arma, y el enorme estruendo que resonó en sus oídos y lo dejó aturdido.

El corazón del ojiverde se disparó a mil por segundo al escuchar tal estallido, y sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente por el espanto.

El hombre tenía un arma.

El hombre iba a matarlo si se detenía.

Los ojos del rizado se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuáles él no sabía si eran por el aire fresco secar sus retinas, o por el miedo que sentía correr por sus venas como corrientes de mar. Él tan sólo continuó huyendo con desespero, ignorando la falta de aire en sus pulmones con tal de alejarse lo más posible de aquel sujeto.

¿Es que acaso no entendía que sólo eran flores? Sólo flores y nada más. Flores que él debía estar entregándole a su madre. Flores que ella olería con una sonrisa, y luego le agradecería por tal gesto. Harry debía estar junto a su madre preparándole un té caliente, debía estar entre sus brazos, y no en un bosque huyendo despavorido de un sujeto con un arma.

El jovencito soltó un ahogado sonido al momento de sentir a su pie izquierdo quedarse atrancado entre unas ramas, y luego a su cuerpo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo húmedo cubierto de hojas, y algunas pequeñas hierbas. Las flores en su mano cayeron junto a él, y éstas quedaron esparcidas a su alrededor, completamente desechas, y deshojadas. Harry entonces intentó reincorporarse con velocidad, inhalando y exhalando con esfuerzo para continuar huyendo. Pero entonces sintió la presencia del hombre tras él, y nuevamente el sonido escalofriante del gatillo. Harry giró lentamente su cuerpo en el suelo, y lo observó con ojos vidriosos y en pánico. El hombre tenía unos cincuenta años, y lo observaba con una mirada fiera, oscura y consumida por la ira mientras lo apuntaba con firmeza.

-Por favor….-

Pidió el menor, sintiendo un nudo enorme en su garganta. El miedo lo había paralizado, y el sólo podía ver la boca de la pistola directamente apuntando a su cabeza. Comenzó a llorar con más fervor.

-Te enseñaré a no robar más a la gente, mocoso, te arrepentirás de haber destrozado tantos jardines en el pueblo.-

Mamá.

Mamá por favor ayúdame.

Mamá tengo miedo.

Mamá, el hombre habla muy fuerte y su mirada es dura.

Mamá te quiero…

-M-mamá…mamá…-

Sollozó, haciéndose una pequeña bola en suelo,cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. El hombre observó un tanto atemorizado las reacciones del joven, actuaba como un niño, no como un muchachito adolescente. Parecía tener alguna especie de trastorno mental.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Harry, y se acurrucó aún más, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo estaba temblando, lo lastimadas que estaban sus rodillas, o de lo raspadas que estaban sus manos.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!.-

Comenzó a chillar con gran fervor.

Parecía un chiquillo suplicando por su progenitora, y el hombre apuntándolo con el arma lo observó con repulsión, y un tanto aterrado.

El tercer grito que Harry soltó con voz cortada fue subyugado por otro ensordecedor ruido que resonó en todo el bosque de Cotswolds Hill, haciendo que los habitantes más cercanos al bosque se despertaran, y que él durmiese para siempre.

Tiempo presente; 25 de Junio, 2001.

-¡Adiós!-

El pequeño niño agitó su mano en lo alto mientras observaba a su madre marcharse rumbo al trabajo. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura, una de esas tantas clásicas sonrisas de madre que la mujer siempre tenía para su hijo.

-¡Adiós, mi Boo! ¡Recuerda no generarle muchos dolores de cabeza a tu abuelo!¡Pórtate bien cariño!.- Indicó la mujer, y su hijo rodó los ojos.

-¡No soy un niño mamá, ya no causo problemas!.-

Devolvió, imitando el tono de un mayor, y la madre le sonrió con ternura a su pequeño niño de diez años. Le envió un beso en la lejanía, y finalmente desapareció a lo largo de la vereda. Louis entonces ingresó al hogar nuevamente, encontrando a su abuelo materno sentado al sillón, con sus ojos fijamente en la televisión transmitiendo las noticias.

-Abuelo, ¿Piensas mirar tele hasta que venga mamá? ¡Hagamos algo divertido, vamos!.-

El pequeño ojiazul tomó la mano áspera de su abuelo y tironeó de él, buscando alzar al hombre de aquella posición. Más éste no se movió siquiera tres centímetros.

-Louis, ¿Acaso crees que estoy para jugar contigo con la edad que tengo? Apenas puedo caminar si no es con la ayuda de mi bastón. Cuando llegues a mi edad y la ciática ataque me comprenderás, chiquillo.-

La mano derecha del viejo hizo su camino hasta los lacios cabellos de su nieto y los sacudió, entonces Louis esbozó un puchero.

-Pero me aburriré aquí sólo. Mamá no me permitió salir porque he roto una de sus cortinas de seda que nos envió la tía desde Londres. ¡Moriré de aburrimiento!.-

El niño se lamentó dramáticamente mientras dejaba caer su torso en el mullido colchón, hundiendo su cabeza en uno de los almohadones. Entonces oyó a su abuelo reír.

-Puedo contarte historias si quieres.-

Louis irguió levemente su cabeza del almohadón, lo suficiente para ver a su abuelo, y frunció sus labios.

-Las historias de los abuelitos son todas iguales. Ya he escuchado muchas veces el cómo era la vida cuando no existía la televisión y debías vivir alumbrado por una vela.-

El viejo rió, y apagó el televisor para llevar la pipa en su bolsillo hasta sus labios. Louis observó indiferente a su abuelo encender aquello, y luego darle una buena inhalada.

-No todas las historias que tenemos los abuelos son aburridas, Louis. Tenemos historias que pueden ser bastantes intrigantes y misteriosas. Esas usualmente nos las guardamos para nosotros, pero hoy compartiré una contigo. ¿Te interesa oír sobre historias de fantasmas?.-

Cuestionó el hombre, y los ojos celestes enseguida se abrieron abruptamente al oír aquella palabra. Aquella palabra que a sus diez años era un completo tabú.

-¿Fantasmas?.-

Indagó con intriga, mientras se sentaba en el sillón a la par de su abuelo. Éste le asintió y volvió a dar una inhalada a la pipa.

-Pero no le digas a tu madre que te he estado contando estas cosas porque me mandará al primer asilo que encuentre. - Louis rió. - Será un secreto entre tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?.-

El ojiazul abatió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, y el hombre sacó la pipa de su boca para comenzar a narrar.

-Primero que nada, tengo que aclararte que esta no es cualquier historia, esta es una historia basada en hechos reales, y el lugar en el que se desató fue aquí mismo, el Cotswolds Hill.-

Un frío y pasajero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor al oír aquello, pero en cierto modo, se sintió aún más cautivado e intrigado por saber todo de aquella historia la cual su abuelo aún no comenzaba.

-Sucedió hace muchos, muchos años atrás. En el pueblo residía una joven señora, muy coqueta y amable, la cual trabajaba de costurera de una importante y rica familia de también por éstos lados. La señora tenía un joven hijo, un chico esbelto que transitaba la adolescencia con sus dieciséis años. Tenía grandes ojos verdes que asemejaban a dos luciérnagas encendidas en una oscura noche, piel blancuzca y casi fantasmal, y rizos graciosos que enmarcaban su cara de niño. Podía decirse que el muchachito era casi todo lo que las mujeres de esa época buscaban, pero el joven tenía una pequeña discapacidad, un pequeño trastorno que fue ocasionado por su padre. Nunca se supo con certeza, pero muchos decían que el padre llevaba al niño en las noches y lo hacía dormir en el bosque. Se oían sus llantos desconsolados, pero nadie jamás se atrevió a meterse en la crianza de aquel padre con su hijo. Así, el chico creció, pero aquel trauma perduró en él. La señora madre, luego de un tiempo, decidió separarse de su marido para quedar sola al cuidado de su joven muchacho. Muchas veces la señora había recibido comentarios cueles por su hijo, porque el joven no sólo se trababa al hablar o repetía “mamá"cuando alguien gritaba, si no que también tenía la manía de robar flores de las casas de la gente de mayor estatus económico del pueblo.

Se escabullía por las noches y tomaba flores, dejando a los jardines pelados de colores llamativos, y llenos de pisadas por doquier. -

Louis estaba totalmente absorto al relato de su abuelo, oyendo con atención, e incluso tratando de imaginarse al muchachito de la descripción.

-Sin embargo, todo aquello terminó para el chico una noche de primavera. Hasta el día de hoy no se sabe con certeza los detalles de la historia, pero el chico fue encontrado asesinado de un balazo en la cabeza en el bosque de las luciérnagas. -

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Louis al momento en que sus oídos captaron la palabra "asesinado”. Tragó en seco y continuó oyendo con atención.

-La madre del chico decidió enterrarlo allí mismo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que el chico amaba la naturaleza. Rodeó el lugar en dónde lo sepultaron con cientos de semillas de variadas flores para que cada Primavera, brotaran y embellecieran el lugar. Han habido rumores desde entonces en torno a ese bosque, suele decirse que en las noches en dónde se pueden observar mayor cantidad de luciérnagas, se puede distinguir entre ellas los ojos verdes del jovencito, e inclusive a veces hasta verlo a él rondando como un alma en pena…-

*

Aquella noche, Louis no pudo dormir. No precisamente por el miedo tras aquella historia narrada por su abuelo , si no por un sentimiento muy opuesto a aquello; la intriga. El pequeño niño estaba tumbado en su cama, con sus tibias mantas de power rangers cubriéndolo hasta el mentón, mientras su mirada azul estaba puesta en el techo levemente alumbrado por la luz lunar de esa noche. Su respiración leve se oía pesada en la atmósfera muda que envolvía la casa, y a todo el pueblo para esas horas.

Louis se giró de lado y soltó un suspiro, tratando de llamar al sueño.

La imágenes que su mente había creado esa tarde mientras su abuelo le contaba la historia sucedida años atrás, ahora volvían a acecharlo. La imagén del muchachito que su imaginación había recreado mediante las descripciones de su abuelo, se cruzaron en su mente fugazmente. Louis cerró sus párpados para hacer sus pensamientos más nítidos.

El muchachito que ideó su mente era escuálido, tenía un aspecto casi enfermizo, y rizos que le llegaban a los hombros. Éste estaba parado en un basto espacio completamente iluminado. Tan iluminado que Louis no llegaba a distinguir absolutamente nada más que su delgada figura. El joven fue acercándose más, y por mucho que se acercaba, los ojos de Louis no podían ver su rostro, sólo veía la figura del muchacho, la delgado línea del contorno de su cuerpo. Caminó unos pasos más, y entonces Louis quiso abrir sus párpados, pero no pudo hacerlo, entonces se alteró internamente. El joven en su mente continuó caminando hacía dónde estaba él, cada vez más y más, y Louis quería dejar de pensarlo pero no podía. Llegó al punto en que su rostro estuvo sólo a escasos centímetros del de Louis y entonces éste gritó cuando finalmente pudo ver los ojos verdes del joven. Al mismo instante en que el grito abandonó la garganta del niño, Louis logró abrir sus párpados y conseguir escapar de sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama y observó todo a su alrededor con cierto miedo.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido.

El niño se mantuvo allí quieto en su colchón en penumbras, respirando pausadamente mientras por su mente se repetía la imagen de los grandes ojos verdes del aquel desconocido chico, a sólo escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Louis soltó un suspiro, y con el cuerpo un tanto rígido por el terror y nerviosismo, volvió a retomar su posición fetal en la cama. Entonces la ventana se abrió de improvisto, y el pequeño volvió a gritar por instinto. Se ocultó con premura debajo de sus colchas y permaneció allí por unos dos minutos, oyendo el suave sonido que hacía el viento al colarse por su ventana abierta.

El niño asomó con cuidado su cabeza fuera de sus mantas y observó expectante hacía aquel sector, luego a todo el poco campo visual que tenía de su cuarto, y finalmente, salió de su escondite con cautela y lentitud.

Observó a todo con suspicacia y desasosiego, y luego se bajó de su colchón. Impresionado con su latente valentía, el niño caminó hasta su ventana con pasos cuidadosos. Ya allí, observó el paisaje desolado que se mostraba afuera. No había nadie en las callas alumbradas por grandes faroles, todo estaba en paz. Sólo los árboles abatidos por la suave brisa húmeda de primavera provocaba una agradable pero inquietante sonata. Tanta calma era de sospechar.

Los orbes azules se hicieron camino por entre las casas y observaron a lo lejos, allí al final de la calle a cierta distancia, se terminaba la urbanización y comenzaba el bosque que limitaba con el entrante pueblo. Lo quedó observando por unos instantes, y luego sin que él tuviese noción de lo que aquello siquiera conllevaría, se encontró bajando por el árbol adyacente a su ventana, con una pequeña linterna en mano, aún vistiendo sus piyamas, y unas tenis blancas en sus pies.

Todo estaba calmo en la calle en la cual Louis se encontró caminando rumbo al bosque, y por un momento se sintió como en de esas películas zombie, en dónde el protagonista es el único que sobrevive al final. Sonrió ante aquello, y una pizca de osadía le infló el pecho.

Aminoró levemente la marcha cuando el bosque comenzó a hacerse más visible, éste parecía estar acercándosele a él, y no contrariamente. El niño tragó en seco y apretó aún más la linterna que aún mantenía apagada.

-Los fantasmas no existen, y lo confirmaré.-

Reveló con forzada firmeza para sí mismo, buscando calmar un poco sus nervios que ya comenzaban a carcomerlo. Tragó nuevamente en seco al momento de pensar qué clase de regaño le pondría su madre en cuanto se enterase de que él había salido solo a tales horas de la noche. Estaba seguro de que su madre enojada asustaba más que cualquier case de espectro u aparición que pudiese existir.

Finalmente, llegó a la última casa del pueblo y se detuvo allí.

“Bosque de la luciérnagas” se leía en un viejo cartel de madera.

Louis encendió su linterna e iluminó el interior del denso bosque. La circular luz amarilla se movió de izquierda a derecha, y Louis observó todo lo que ésta iba iluminando. No captó más que sólo árboles, ramas entrecruzadas, arbustos, y más hierbas frondosas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y él aspiró hondo tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco. El reciente coraje que se había formado en él minutos antes de arribar, ahora poco a poco se iba apagando mientras él se mantenía observando el denso bosque.

No tenía porqué hacerlo. Después de todo podría venir mañana y de día. No era como si sus amigos estuviesen allí para cargarlo de por vida por ser un cobarde ¿Verdad?

Louis giró sobre sus talones enfrentando las casas nuevamente, y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando su altivo ego lo detuvo.

No.

No se trataba de sus amigos y del que dirían, se trataba de si mismo y su orgullo varonil, que a pesar de sus diez años, ya había desarrollado y en demasía.

Se giró, y posteriormente caminó con decisión los pocos metros de tierra, para nuevamente detenerse allí. Mordió con fuerza sus labios y echó otro leve vistazo a los árboles que se mostraban frente a su vista. Una pequeña luciérnaga apareció de improvisto en su campo visual y Louis la observó con detenimiento. Ésta se zarandeaba entre los árboles, luego entre unas bajas malezas, y luego zarandeo alrededor de Louis.

-Hey, eres bonita.-

Comentó el niño, contemplando encandilado el titilante insecto. Jamás había visto una luciérnaga tan de cerca, era realmente hermosa. Se mostraba como una pequeña estrella, no sideral, si no terrenal, y Louis quiso tenerla entre sus manos. Pero al momento en que quiso encerrarla con su mano cóncava, la luciérnaga se alejó de él, y se internó unos metros en el bosque. Sin pensarlo, y completamente encandilado por su belleza, Louis la siguió y se internó en el bosque junto a ella.

-¡No te vayas, regresa aquí! ¡Luciérnaga!.-

Llamaba con su inocente voz de niño, mientras seguía la brillante luz por entre los densos y tétricos árboles del bosque.

El pequeño se adentró más y más, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sólo se percató de su ubicación cuando la luciérnaga alzó vuelo hacía lo alto y se perdió por las copas de los pinos más altos. Entonces Louis quedó parado allí, mirando a todo a su alrededor con mirada aterrada, dándose cuenta lo torpe y distraído que había sido.

-¿Mamá…?-

Llamó en un susurró, encendiendo la linterna para ver su entorno. No vio más que sólo árboles, malezas, y troncos caídos. Una intensa oscuridad que parecía sin fin.

El niño caminó sólo un poco, alterándose con cada sonido extraño que sus oídos capturaban. El bosque podía guardar infinidad de sonidos de insectos de los cuáles él ni siquiera sabía su existencia.

Sus pasos cortos y temerosos comenzaron a volverse más titubeantes, a medida que su entorno se convertía más silencioso y desconocido. Louis comenzó a respirar pausadamente, el miedo parecía estar poco a poco arraigándose en sus pulmones, impidiéndole aquella función tan esencial. Comenzó también a generar una especie de delirio de persecución. A sentirse observado. Entonces sudor frío comenzó a caer por la frente del niño, y su pulso se volvió más lento.

-¡Mamá!-

Volvió a chillar a un paso de las lágrimas. Sollozó un poco y luego detuvo su llanto, su caminar, y hasta su respiración, en cuanto oyó el crujido de algunas ramas. El niño limpió con velocidad sus ojos anegados y luego observó a todo a su alrededor con mirada alerta, paseando la linterna con celeridad por el espacio reducido en el cual se encontraba. Los árboles y arbustos parecían encerrarlo cada vez más.

-¿Q-quién está ahí?-

Preguntó con voz gangosa pero tratando de sonar firme.

Nada.

Louis caminó otros pocos pasos más con cierta duda, y luego se detuvo al oír una risa suave. Podría haber salido corriendo despavorido, pero contrario a eso, su reacción fue otra. El niño caminó unos pasos más, y luego por detrás de unos árboles notó que éstos allí acababan y que comenzaba un terreno de hierba corta cubierto de muchas flores.

Louis frunció el ceño algo extrañado. Con cautela, se hizo camino hasta allí, y alumbró lo más que pudo aquel terreno que ocupaba aproximadamente unos diez metros. Era realmente hermoso, y desentonaba descollantemente con el paisaje sombrío por el cual caminaba hace instantes. Había flores por doquier. Rosas, tulipanes, lilas, jazmines, amapolas, ente otras diversas variedades.

Louis giró con lentitud en su lugar, alumbrando y admirando anonadado el entorno que lo envolvía, sintiendo que de repente el miedo se desvanecía de su cuerpo ante tal hermosa imagen. Hasta que en la segunda vuelta tuvo que detenerse cuando alguien que no había estado en su anterior viraje, ahora, se había aparecido en su campo visual, y justo frente a la luz de la linterna.

Louis gritó aterrorizado y soltó la linterna, la cual cayó al suelo y se apagó de inmediato.

El ojiazul se arrodilló en el suelo, y entre lágrimas de espanto, intentó tantear nuevamente por su linterna. Hasta que ésta se encendió sola, y Louis pudo localizarla y tomarla con ligereza. Volvió a alumbrar al punto en dónde había visto a aquella aparición, pero ya no había nadie allí.

La mano del niño temblaba, y por ende hacía temblar la linterna y su iluminación.

Lo había visto.

Había visto a aquel chico del cual su abuelo le había narrado.

Y quizás en ese instante éste lo estaba viendo a él, oculto entre algunos árboles, porque la sensación de estar siendo observado nuevamente se coló en el cuerpo de Louis.

Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando un par de hojas crujieron detrás suyo, y el niño se viró rápidamente con miedo.

Nadie.

No había nadie allí.

Entonces Louis volvió a girarse titubeante para el lado contrario y lo primero que vio fue a dos ojos verdes observarlo de frente, entonces la sangre en todo su cuerpo se heló, y ya no recordó nada más que caer en una completa oscuridad más profunda que el bosque.

*

Cuando los ojos cerúleos volvieron a abrirse, lo primero que observaron fueron las altas copas de los árboles cubriéndole parcialmente el claro cielo matinal. Algunos pájaros con plumajes alborotados estaban posados en las ramas del color de la herrumbre, y lo observaban, intrigados con aquella presencia tan ajena a ellos.

Louis soltó un quejido, y luego movió sus brazos por la hierba. Éstos pronto se humedecieron por el rocío, e hicieron al niño temblar ligeramente.

Sólo en ese momento, Louis se percató de que un suave susurro estaba mezclado con el cantar de algunos pájaros alegres por la llegada del amanecer. Con extrañeza, se sentó en el suelo húmedo, y observó a un muchachito de tez blanca, rizos chocolate con una corona de flores, y labios tan ojos como el rubí, sentado en posición de indio frente a él, entrelazando los tallos de algunas flores. Un suave tarareo se escapaba de su boca, el cual se detuvo de repente en cuanto alzó su vista y observó a Louis.

El niño gritó nuevamente con terror al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, y se alzó del suelo para colocarse en una posición a la defensiva.

El joven ladeó su cabeza ante las acciones de Louis.

El chico desconocido dejó a un lado su trabajo con las flores, y lentamente se irguió de la hierba. Louis entonces notó sus vestimentas; una playera blanca tan grande que le bailaba en su torso, pantalones color beige, y con pies descalzos en completo contacto con el frío suelo.

Tenía flores en su cabeza. Una corona con flores grandes y bellas que le cubrían la frente.

El joven sonrió con dulzura, y luego levantó su mano para saludar a Louis, quién aún continuaba paralizado por el terror. Louis quería creer que estaba soñando. Debía ser eso. O se estaba volviendo loco. O había ingerido alguna especie de alucinógeno sin saberlo. Pero no podía estar ocurriendo aquello que se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

Definitivamente debía ser una equivocación. Los fantasmas no existían. Pero aquel joven, parado al frente suyo, tenía todas las características que encajaban con las descripciones de la historia de años atrás.

-T-tú estás m-muerto…-

Fue lo primero que logró articular Louis con pavor. El ojiverde volvió a ladear su cabeza y se acercó, caminando a paso lento a través de las flores.

Louis por instinto retrocedió.

-¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques!-

Gritó con temor, y luego se agachó para coger una rama seca del suelo para amenazar a la presencia que se acercaba.

La expresión del chico se volvió una temerosa, y Louis frunció el ceño. Se suponía que el muerto allí no era él.

-Baja eso, no te haré daño, s-sólo quiero jugar…-

Espetó el joven, y Louis se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar. El chico dijo aquello con tanta suavidad y ternura que el ojiazul sintió una súbita simpatía hacía el. Simpatía que se disipó con velocidad al repetir en su mente las últimas palabras que el chico había dicho. “Sólo quiero jugar”

Había visto suficientes noticias, y su abuelo le había advertido incontables veces de aquellos sujetos que hacían perversiones con los niños. Su abuelo le había repetido numerosas veces que si encontraba alguna vez algún tipo que le ofreciera dulces o juegos, que él huyera, huyera y gritara.

La expresión del niño cambió de una miedosa a una de repulsión y asqueo.

Entonces el rizado comenzó a acercarse más a él. con lentitud y nerviosismo, y Louis volvió a retroceder.

-¡QUÉ TE ALEJES! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME TOQUES, Y SI LO HACES MI ABUELITO TE ENCONTRARÁ, Y TE METERÁN EN LA CÁRCEL!.-

Chilló, tratando de sonar amenazador, y el chico rizado frunció su ceño.

-No, no quiero tocarte…sólo quiero jugar, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?.-

Volvió a pedir, y se acercó unos cuantos pasos más por entre las flores. La distancia entre ambos era de apenas un metro, entonces Louis comenzó a gritar como su abuelito le había advertido que hiciera.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

Vociferó a todo pulmón, y el eco hizo que muchas aves alzaran vuelo completamente espantadas.

-N-no grites, por favor - Suplicó el joven con voz temblorosa, y Louis hizo caso omiso.- m-amá, n-no quiero que grite…-

Y dicho ésto, el joven se echó al suelo y se armó una pequeña bola a si mismo. Louis continuó gritando, incluso al verlo reaccionar de tal manera, y sólo detuvo su chillido en cuánto escuchó débiles sollozos salir del chico.

En silencio, lo quedó observando desde su posición con recelo, luego un poco de pena lo invadió, y tuvo que acercársele.

-Estás…¿Estás bien…?-

Inquirió por lo bajo, colocándose de cuclillas a un lado del joven hecho un bollo entre las flores. Éste sollozaba por lo bajo, y soltaba trémulos “mamá”, y “papá ya no, no grites”. Louis frunció el ceño.

-L-lo siento…no quise gritar…lo siento…-

Se disculpó con suavidad el niño, e intentó acercar su pequeña mano para tocar el hombro del muchachito, pero la retrocedió enseguida.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

El chico tenía mirada gacha entre sus rodillas, y Louis aún en cuclillas frente a él, lo observaba con intriga.

¿Era él un fantasma o sólo un chico bastante parecido al muchachito del relato de su abuelo? Louis mordió su labio atrapando el impulso de preguntar.

¿Qué le diría?

“Hey, ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Puedo mostrarte a mis amigos para alardear que he conocido a un muerto?”

Louis soltó una inconsciente risita por su idiotez.

-Me llamo Harry.-

Habló el chico, luego de lo que parecían haber sido horas, y el menor se le quedó observando con extrañeza antes de contestar también.

-Uhm, yo soy Louis.-

Acotó por lo bajo, y el chico le sonrió débilmente. Louis no pudo devolverle aquel gesto.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Louis?.-

Volvió a inquirir por aquella petición, y el menor lo quedó observando. Definitivamente las intenciones del chico no eran malignas, no había más que pureza y sinceridad en su interrogación, y Louis sintió casi como si estuviese frente a otro niño, aunque el chico sentado a su frente tuviese aspecto de adolescente.

Louis asintió con lentitud, con restos de duda, y una enorme sonrisa reveladora de hoyuelos, se gestó en la cara d Harry.

No era precisamente un juego. Era perseguir mariposas. Pero Louis igualmente acompañó al muchacho con su extraña manera de divertirse. Ambos corretearon los insectos voladores por alrededor de una hora, y sólo cuando ambos se tumbaron entre las hierbas a un lado de una pequeña circulación de agua, completamente agotados, Louis decidió dejar correr a su curiosidad.

-Tú no estás vivo…¿Verdad?.-

Preguntó por lo bajo, con una pizca de miedo y nerviosismo, entonces un repentino silencio se adueñó de la atmósfera por escasos segundos.

-No.-

Contestó Harry, y el niño tumbado en la hierba contuvo su respiración por unos segundos.

-¿Q-qué eres…?.-

El ojiazul continuó indagando.

-No lo sé, sólo se que estoy muerto…-

-Oh…-

Los chillones gorriones los sobrevolaban, cruzándose de árbol en árbol, haciendo un gran barullo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Mañana.

Ya era de mañana.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron abruptamente al percatarse de aquello.

-¡Oh rayos, debo irme!.-

Soltó con desespero, irguiéndose del suelo con hierba y echando a correr unos pocos metros para luego regresar al joven que lo observaba extrañado al darse cuenta de que no sabía exactamente su ubicación, ni el cómo regresar al pueblo.

-¿Me…me mostrarías el camino…de regreso, por favor?.-

Cuestionó con pena, y el rizado le asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos caminaban por el denso bosque, unidos por una pequeña ramita que compensaba el hecho de que no se podían tomar de las manos, Louis observaba al muchachito mayor con detenimiento.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente. Si él no estuviese sosteniendo un extremo de la pequeña ramita, y Harry la otra, ambos tendrían sus manos unidas, pensó para sus adentros. Eso era cursi. Y para niñas. Pero sabía que el chico sólo había hecho eso para que él no se perdiera y caminase a su lado todo el trayecto. Louis estaba bien con eso.

-¿No sientes miedo?.-

De pronto preguntó Harry, y los ojos cerúleos de Louis lo observaron interrogantes.

-¿Miedo de qué?.-

Devolvió, y Harry rió.

-Nada, olvídalo…- Se detuvo, y soltó la ramita en su mano. Por ende, Louis también dejó que cayese al suelo. - Es aquí, si continúas caminando en línea recta te toparás con la terminación del bosque y con el inicio de las casas.-

Informó, y luego se dio media vuelta para internarse nuevamente entre los árboles espesos.

-¡Espera!-

Louis llamó, y Harry se detuvo y giró, enfrentándolo desde algunos metros.

-¿Puedo…puedo venir a jugar contigo de vez en cuando…?.-

Cuestionó con timidez, y Harry sonrió.

*

Las estaciones continuaron cambiando en Cotswolds Hills, tiñendo y destiñendo el paisaje de los colores verdes reinantes. Arribó otoño, luego invierno, primavera, verano, y el ciclo comenzaba una y otra vez.

Louis también fue cambiando al unísono con las estaciones. El niño dejó de jugar con autitos y soldaditos, el niño cambió su acolchado de Los Power Rangers por uno azul marino con rayas blancas, cambió su aspecto, sus amigos, sus rutinas de la vida, pero hubo algo que persistió pese a los años transcurridos, y eran sus visitas diarias al bosque de las luciérnagas.

Louis tenía catorce años cuando descubrió el porqué del uso de las coronas de flores de Harry.

Al principio, él había creído que el joven sólo tenía cierto afán por las cosas naturales, y en cierta parte también era así, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Harry utilizaba diariamente dicho objeto.

Era un caluroso día de verano, el ojiazul rememoraba con precisión, él estaba trepando un árbol para arrancar una naranja, y Harry estaba durmiendo bajo la sombra de éste mismo. El chico se veía tan calmado, tan suave y en paz, que Louis sintió ganas de acariciarlo en aquel momento, aunque aquel pensamiento rápidamente se esfumó de su mente, eso sería raro e inapropiado. Entonces sólo se limitó a observarlo dormir.

Se sintió un acosador al principio, quizás atrevido, pero no podía hacer nada por mitigar su repentino interés por contemplar las facciones relajadas del muchacho durmiendo. Harry era muy bonito. Louis se inclinó hacía él, y nuevamente sintió el impulso de tocarle la mejilla, pero se abstuvo. De pronto su atención fue absorta por las enormes flores de amapolas rojas que Harry tenía en su corona, ocultando parte de su blancuzca frente.

Louis sintió curiosidad. Curiosidad de saber cómo era el chico sin aquellas coronas de flores que utilizaba prácticamente desde que lo había conocido. Y entonces, acercó su mano lentamente a las flores.

-Supongo que no se despertará si toco las flores…-

Comentó en un murmullo para sí mismo, y fue acercando con cuidado sus dedos hasta los rojizos y perfumados pétalos. Deslizó la corona hacía atrás y su expresión se heló de inmediato, al mismo tiempo en que ahogó un grito.

Harry tenía sangre, sangre seca, y un pequeño orificio el cual parecía ser una herida de bala. Entonces Louis volvió a acomodar la corona de flores en su frente con premura, y se alejó temeroso del chico durmiendo.

Cuando Harry despertó, una hora después, el sol aún estaba en lo alto y alumbraba con potencia. Observó a su alrededor en busca del muchachito de catorce años, y lo encontró un poco más allá, abrazando sus rodillas, y con ojos completamente rojos. Harry se acercó a él con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?.-

Se colocó de cuclillas a un lado del árbol en dónde el chico descansaba su espalda, y aguardó por su respuesta. Louis sorbió su nariz, y limpió con la palma de sus manos a ambos de sus ojos hinchados. Quería abrazar a Harry.

-¿Q-Quién te hizo eso?.-

Interpeló con voz gangosa, alzando su vista anegada para fijarla en la mirada ahora inmóvil de Harry. No hizo falta cuestionar a qué se refería con aquello Louis, el ojiverde de inmediato lo supo. Bajó su vista y mordió sus labios.

Esa era una larga y dolorosa historia que él no quería recordar, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía que compartirla con Louis.

-Fue hace mucho… - Fue todo lo que dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Y Louis creyó que el chico no diría nada más que sólo eso, pero se equivocó. - A mi madre le encantaban mucho las flores, ella las amaba. Pero como éramos muy pobres, no podía comprarle ninguna. Sé que quizás me dirás que hubiese sacado las de aquí, del bosque, pero para ese entonces, este bosque no era más que monte desolado con sólo árboles y malezas dañinas. Entonces yo…yo comencé a sacar las flores de los jardines de la gente con dinero, ellos por supuesto se dieron cuenta, pero nunca supieron quién era el ladrón. Sino hasta una noche en dónde una mujer me vio en su jardín y me corrió de allí a piedrazos. Al siguiente día todos me señalaban con el dedo, pero ninguno jamás me reprochó nada, porque yo era aquel niño con problemas mentales que había sido atormentado por su padre, y les generaba lástima, supongo…-

Louis observó cómo por las mejillas de Harry comenzaron a caer lágrimas, y nuevamente tuvo que batallar con su impulso por limpiárselas y acariciarlo sólo un poco.

-Todo aquello terminó cuando un hombre al que no le cayó para nada bien el que estuviese robando flores de su jardín, me corrió de su hogar a gritos. Pensé…pensé que se detendría ni bien yo saliera de su casa, pero no fue así, el hombre me corrió por todo el bosque, y gritaba, gritaba mucho, y yo sólo pensaba en que quería que se detuviese. Y se detuvo, sólo cuando tuvo la boca del arma en mi frente.-

Louis sintió escalofríos.

-Harry… ¿Qué es lo que te hizo tu padre?. - El cuerpo del mayor se tensó y el castaño lo notó con absoluta claridad. - Está bien, si no quieres contarme está bien Harry, no te preocupes, no es n-

-Él nunca me quiso. - Irrumpió en el parloteo de Louis, y éste calló de inmediato, esperando que continuase. - Él desde niño nunca me quiso. Me decía que había sido sólo un error y me gritaba, gritaba mucho…gritaba porque no le traía sus cervezas, porque mis pequeñas manos eran torpes y a veces volcaban sus botellas, porque lucía como una niña, porque era débil, o por cualquier excusa que él encontrase con tal de levantarme la voz. Los gritos eran algo que podía soportar, entre lágrimas, pero los soportaba. No fue hasta los siete años que él comenzó a llevarme al bosque cada vez que yo me ponía a llorar frente a él cuando me regañaba. Me dejaba allí entre penumbras, y me decía que eso me haría un hombre valiente. Pero no me hizo valiente, sólo provocó que yo generase un trauma psicológico. Suelo perderme en mis adentros con aquellos horribles recuerdos cada vez que alguien alza la voz cerca mio…-

Después de aquello, fue sólo silencio.

Louis acompañó a Harry hasta que las lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas, sintiendo muy dentro de su cuerpo a una cálida sensación brotar, lentamente.

El ocaso se hacía presente para ese entonces.

*

No fue hasta cuatro años más tarde que Louis llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba Harry.

Le gustaba su aspecto angelical, sus coronas de flores, su piel blanca, su voz, sus risas, sus ojos, sus rizos, su personalidad de niño, sus lágrimas, sus enojos, sus gustos, y disgustos, le gustaba de él hasta las cosas que en las demás personas le provocarían rechazo. Le gustaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma. Desde sus pies, hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Y quería tocarlo, quería tocarlo como jamás había querido tocar a alguien.

Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su mano traspasaba el cuerpo del joven como si fuese aire puro. Como si no existiese. Y Louis terminaba resignado sólo arreglándoselas con tener su presencia.

Ya tenía dieciocho años, y continuaría creciendo, lo sabía, pero Harry no lo haría, él quedaría estancado en la edad en que lo habían asesinado, hasta el día en que alguien decidiera que ya era hora de que descansase en paz. Quedaría con sus dieciséis años, y Louis comenzó a temer.

Temía hacerse adulto, tan adulto que la vida decidiera abandonarlo, y él partiera, pero Harry no. Eso era algo que él no quería, y lloraba cada noche por aquello. Lloraba porque se había enamorado de un chico que había vivido hace muchos años, porque quería tocar a un alma en pena, porque el destino se había equivocado en no haberlos puesto en el mismo periodo de tiempo, porque la vida era una injusta, y él un desdichado.

De una u otra forma él se las arreglaba para reprimir sus deseos, aunque doliera, y costara.

Era un día de primavera, y ambos estaban tumbados en un llano de hierbas cortas, mirando a las nubes ser desplazadas hacía el oeste por la suave brisa. Compartiendo un ameno silencio, Harry sonreía a la nada, con su mirada verde brillante paseándose entre las nubes en busca de una con forma de algo. Louis pensaba. Pensaba en lo mucho que quería poder tomar la mano de Harry, la cual descansaba a tan sólo pocos centímetros de la suya. Quería sentir la suavidad de los dedos del rizado entrelazarse con los suyos. Su calidez y terneza.

-Esa tiene forma de delfín.-

Comentó el menor de dieciséis años, divertido con la peculiar forma que tenía esa nube que poco a poco se desintegraba por el viento. Y entonces Louis dejó fluir a sus impulsos. Colocó sus brazos y piernas a los costados del cuerpo del muchachito y lo encerró contra la hierba. Los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente, y observaron a Louis acercar su rostro con firmeza hacía él. Entonces Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando lo inevitable. Pero jamás llegó. Los labios de Louis no se estamparon contra los de Harry, sólo cayeron con solidez contra el pasto, robándole al chico castaño un quejido. Su rostro y cuerpo entero quedaron allí, estampados contra el pasto, mientras Louis dejaba que la resignación se adueñara de él de la manera más penosa.

Harry se alzó del suelo y miró con dolencia al muchacho tumbado de barriga. Había intentado besarlo.

A él.

Se tocó suavemente sus labios, y luego se acercó a unas pequeñas margaritas florecidas para arrancar una de ellas.

Con su rostro aún pegado a la verde hierba, Louis había comenzado a lanzarse insultos, completamente frustrado. Hasta que la voz de Harry, casi en un susurro, lo llamó. Se dio la vuelta desganadamente y observó al mucachito de rizos arrodillado a un lado suyo. Éste sostenía una pequeña flor blanca en su mano derecha. Louis lo observó expectante, con ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras se sentaba debidamente en la hierba. Harry entonces cerró los ojos con suavidad, y colocó la pequeña flor en sus labios. Louis comprendió de inmediato sus pensamientos, y se inclinó hacía él, lentamente, aún absteniéndose de cerrar sus ojos para no perderse de la hermosa imagen que Harry estaba ofreciendo. Hasta que finalmente posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre la suave flor, y sólo allí, cerró sus ojos, imaginando, divagando en su mente con los labios de Harry detrás de aquellos pétalos, los cuales él no podría saborear nunca. Más no se deprimió por aquello, sólo disfrutó el momento. Sus labios y los de Harry estaban a sólo centímetros, un delgado pétalo los separaba, y él estaba bien con eso.

Cuando se distanciaron, Louis quiso acariciarlo, quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos y volverlo a besar, pero sólo se permitió sonreírle.

*

El invierno trajo consigo temperaturas gélidas y grandes capas de nieve que impedían a autos circular, y que obligaban a los habitantes a no abandonar la calidez de sus hogares. A todos los habitantes de Cotswolds Hills, menos a Louis.

Jay no entendía el porqué de las salidas de su muchacho de dieciocho años con el clima por el que atravesaban. Louis se iba hacía el bosque incluso con la nieve cayendo con severidad desde el cielo, con vientos gélidos que helaban los huesos de cualquier ser humano y que hacían tiritar a más no poder, y Jay se preguntaba cuál era aquella razón tan poderosa que hacía a su hijo ir hacía el bosque sin importarle en absoluto el frío. Más allí estaba nuevamente, observando por la ventana a su hijo alejarse a lo largo de la calle, hasta que la nieve no le permitió verlo más.

Louis frotó sus manos con guantes y luego las ocultó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba helando.

Surcó con velocidad el tan conocido límite de tierra con hierba que daba entrada al inicio del bosque, y se adentró.

Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud, y morían en sus ropas, en su cara, en ramas de árboles, y algunos con más suerte, se unían a los demás cúmulos de copos que se amontonaban en el suelo y lo teñían de blanco. Las huellas de los zapatos de Louis iban dejando un camino tras suyo mientras él se hacía paso entre árboles pelados, y arbustos muertos, hasta que finalmente llegó a ese espacio en dónde en Primavera brotaban todas las flores como por arte de magia.

Harry estaba allí sentado. Con su vestimenta de siempre; holgada y demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y Louis tiritó de tan sólo observarlo. Se recordó a sí mismo que Harry estaba muerto, y que no sentía frío ni calor, pero aquello de todos modos no quitaba la sensación de querer envolverlo en unas cuántas mantas.

-¡Louis!.-

Harry se levantó con emoción del suelo cubierto de nieve y caminó hasta el ojiazul. Louis sonrió.

-Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?.-

Preguntó el mayor, mientras sacudía la nieve acumulada en sus cabellos lacios.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y los hoyuelos se hicieron notar.

-Bien. Aunque un poco aburrido. Con la llegada del frío todos los insectos y animales del bosque parecen haberse esfumado. Es algo aburrido sin ellos…- Reveló, mientras miraba a sus pies descalzos enterrarse en la nieve.

A la mente de Louis atravesó una idea loca y descabellada, una que nunca antes se había planteado y no entendía porqué. Se sintió un poco lento al no haber inquirido por aquello hace tiempo atrás, pero como bien decía el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca.

Exhaló y el vahó se liberó hacía el cielo.

-Estaba pensando… -Comenzó, mientras se dirigía a un árbol pelado y recostaba su espalda contra él. - ¿Nunca has querido salir de este bosque? ¿Nunca lo has intentando siquiera?.-

Harry lo observó con grandes ojos verdes brillantes, los cuales luego bajó hacía el suelo.

-No. - Cortamente respondió. - Me siento cómodo aquí en el bosque… no quiero ver personas, tú eres el único ser humano que he visto en años a decir verdad. - Reveló aún con mirada gacha, y antes de que Louis quisiera preguntar porqué, él continuó hablando.

-No quiero oír gritos, ni caos, de esos que en la urbanización hay muchos, aquí es calmo y tranquilo, y hay flores. Aquí me siento cómodo.-

Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla y asintió comprensivamente.

-Y…¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijese que quiero llevarte a mi casa?, sólo por un día, por esta tarde.-

La vista de Harry se alzó con velocidad para enfrentar el inmenso mar que se ocultaba en la mirada de Louis.

A su casa.

Louis quería llevarlo a su casa.

Harry se sintió ansioso y feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y temeroso. Iría al pueblo nuevamente. Los recuerdos de su estadía con vida en la tierra le caerían encima, otra vez. ¿Él estaba realmente preparado para ello…?

Observó la mirada esperanzada de Louis, y no tuvo que debatirlo ni un segundo más.

Todo estaba completamente cambiado, irreconocible, y Harry se sintió un extraño en una tierra aún más extraña. Caminaba detrás de Louis con pasos vacilantes y temerosos, dejando huellas en la nieve en todo el trayecto. Sus orbes jades estaban abiertos en toda su extensión, mirando aquellas casa que él no recordaba que estuviesen cuando él estaba vivo. Había pavimentación, había más árboles, más autos enfilados en la acera, más casas arregladas, y él aún trataba de convencerse de que aquello era Costwolds Hills.

Louis se detuvo en una casa de mediana proporción, y Harry también lo hizo.

-Bien, aquí es…-

El castaño le sonrió, y observó el semblante temeroso que pintaba el jovencito, y por incontable vez, sintió deseos de atraparlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, y decirle que se relajara. Ésta vez, sólo le limitó a levantarle el pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Louis ingresó a la casa, Jay estaba sentada en el sofá, con su hermana menor, Lottie. Ambas tomaban té, y ambas giraron sus rostros al oírlo ingresar al hogar.

-Hoy has regresado temprano, qué sorpresa, Boo.-

Su madre comentó, y Louis intentó esbozar una tranquila y calma sonrisa que no levantara sospechas, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hacía demasiado frío para quedarme hasta tarde en el bosque…-

Jay asintió. Era cierto, la temperatura estaba fatal.

-Iré…iré a mi cuarto…-

El joven prácticamente huyó de allí, y subió con prisa escaleras arriba. La mujer frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su hijo desaparecer en la planta alta. Su intuición de madre nunca le había fallado, sabía con certeza que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo.

-¡Louis! ¡Limpia las huellas de nieve que has dejado aquí! ¡Louis!-

Pero el castaño no contestó, entonces la mujer soltó un suspiro y dejó la taza en la mesa ratona para disponerse a secar las huellas en el suelo.

Cogió un trapo de pisos y frunció el ceño al observar al suelo a algo que realmente, no se esperaba encontrar.

Habían dos huellas extras a la par de las de su hijo, pero éstas no tenían marcas de suela de zapatos, éstas eran huellas de dos pies desnudos. Jay quedó observando aquello con desconcierto.

En el cuarto, Louis se estaba deshaciendo de sus zapatos y calcetines completamente mojados por la nieve, mientras Harry saltaba en el colchón como todo un crío.

-No hagas eso, mi mamá no podrá verte pero puede escuchar los sonido que haces, creerá que he metido a alguna chica a mi cuarto y en este momento estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales.-

El rizado tan sólo rió y continuó saltando como un conejo en la superficie blanca y rebotadora.

-¿Te castigarán por tener sexo con alguien en tu mismo cuarto?.-

-Esta es una casa de familia, no puedo estar haciendo cosas indebidas aquí arriba mientras mi hermana pequeña juega a sus muñecas abajo, es…inapropiado, y…culposo.-

-Uhm, de acuerdo.-

Harry dejó de saltar y se bajó del colchón para curiosear todas las demás pertenencias de Louis. Entonces éste se arrojó con libertad a la ahora vacía cama.

-Tienes muchos libros. - Se sorprendió el menor, y sacó uno de los muchos que reposaban sobre el estante.- “La milla verde, Stephen King”.-

Leyó para sí mismo por lo bajo, y luego volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar. Louis soló le respondió con un suave “mhm”. El muchacho de dieciocho años ya estaba cayendo en las redes del sueño, completamente desparramado en la cama.

Harry sonrió y se le acercó.

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?.-

Preguntó con inocencia, y Louis no debió haber malpensado sus palabras del modo en que lo hizo. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín ligeramente pero no les dio importancia, tan sólo asintió y se hizo a un lado para dar espacio al rizado.

Ambos quedaron tendidos enfrentando el techo, en absoluto silencio. Deseando sentirse aún estando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Louis quería tocarlo. Por milésimo vez quería tocarlo. Besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, apretarlo contra su pecho con fuerza, y sabía que aún así lo seguiría oprimiendo para tenerlo aún más cerca, tan cerca al punto en que sus corazones se fundirían a la par. Quería decirle lo hermoso que era, mientras lo veía tumbado a un lado suyo jugando con sus propios dedos, quería decirle que estaba enamorado de él. Quería despojarlo de sus ropas, quería lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería amarlo infinidad de veces, quería adentrarse en él, a lugares recónditos en dónde el joven gritase extasiado. Más no podía.

Y jamás podría.

Soltó un suspiro y se giró de lado, enfrentando el cuerpo de Harry. Éste giró su rostro y le regaló una mirada un tanto tímida y avergonzada, para posteriormente también colocarse de lado. Azul y verde quedaron unidos por un largo período de tiempo, ninguno sabía si habían transcurrido horas, minutos o sólo segundos, porque en su mundo todo se había detenido.

-Quisiera…tocarte.-

Reveló Louis, y alzó su mano con lentitud para llevarla hasta la mejilla de Harry, más cuando quiso apoyarla en su blanca piel, no pudo hacerlo. Fue como haber acariciado la misma nada.

La expresión del rizado se tornó triste.

-También quisiera poder sentirte.-

Declaró en un susurro, y luego una atmósfera de aflicción los cubrió a ambos chicos.

Louis sintió súbitas ganas de gritar y llorar.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de un joven al que jamás podría tocar, besar, cuidar, abrazar, acariciar…tener.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Sus “vidas” se habían entrelazado motivo de una simple travesura de chiquillo, una simple picardía, y Louis pensó que aquello jamás debió haber sucedido. Jamás debió haberse escapado aquella madrugada. Jamás debió haber seguido a aquella luciérnaga. Jamás debió haber conocido a Harry.

De ese modo no estaría sufriendo y lamentándose haber caído como un iluso en el juego de Cupido.

Suspiró y volvió a girarse para enfrentar el techo.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué aún sigues aquí? ¿Por qué eres un alma en pena deambulando por el mundo de los vivos?.-

Harry se removió levemente a su lado.

-Supongo que…es porque hay algo que debo hacer para poder descansar en paz. Alguien o algo no quiso que yo me fuese aquel día en que el hombre colocó el arma en mi frente y disparó. No sé que sea, pero se que valdrá la pena. Ese día podré finalmente encontrar la luz por la que tanto estuve buscando para salir de aquí.-

Louis no dijo nada. No había nada para decir.

-Fue duro ver morir a mi mamá y no poder irme con ella… - Admitió con voz suave.- Desde entonces he tratado de irme, lloraba por la frustración la impotencia, pero algo me mantenía aquí, y me imposibilitaba irme, y lo sigue haciendo hasta ahora.-

Louis oprimió sus labios con fuerza.

-Piensas… - Comenzó, y Harry giró su rostro para observarlo. Louis no le devolvió la mirada, mantuvo sus orbes fijos en el techo.- Piensas que cuando yo sea grande, anciano, y la muerte me lleve consigo, ¿Piensas que tú aún continuarás aquí?-

-Es posible.-

Un sensación opresora y pesada invadió el pecho del castaño.

-Lou…-

La voz del rizado sonó tan débil que apenas y pudo captarla.

-¿Mhm?.-

Contesto sin siquiera darse vuelta a verlo.

-Te quiero.-

Entonces la cabeza de Louis giró a enfrentarlo, y sus orbes se anegaron con rapidez.

No debió haber dicho eso.

No debió.

*

La Primavera arribó a Cotswolds Hills luego de meses de frío gélido, y con su llegada trajo los días soleados y más cálidos, el florecimiento del bosque y toda su vegetación, y la conclusión de la hibernación de muchas especies que allí habitaban.

Harry estaba sentado bajo un árbol que apenas comenzaba a tintarse verde en su copa, y Louis lo acompañaba en silencio. El chico de rizos trenzaba los tallos de las primeras flores que empezaban a nacer, armando una corona para sus cabellos.

Todo estaba en calma. A excepción de la mente de Louis.

Mientras el ojiverde a su lado tarareaba una suave canción absorto con su trabajo en mano, Louis pensaba.

Pensaba.

Pensaba.

Y no dejaba de pensar.

El siguiente día fue exactamente igual, y el posterior a ese también. Harry comenzó a extrañarse por el mutismo del chico de ojos azules, más cuando su personalidad jamás había sido calmada y apacible, ni siquiera de pequeño. Pero decidió no cuestionar nada.

Fue un día viernes cuando todo culminó.

Era todo demasiado hermoso como para no sospechar. La desgarradora tranquilidad acontecía el martirio.

Harry recogía flores en su tradicional lugar cuando escuchó pasos acelerados acercársele. Alzó con rapidez su vista y Louis apareció por entre los árboles, llorando, con respiración agitada, y con una cuchilla en su mano.

Los orbes verdes se abrieron con temor.

-S-si muero ahora, ¿Tú crees que quedaré en esta edad para siempre? ¿Crees que no volveré a crecer y me quedaré así para no pasarte demasiado en los años?.- Cuestionó casi gritando, con voz gangosa, llorando a más no poder, y Harry no supo qué decir. El pánico le había cerrado la garganta.

-Me he enamorado, Harry, me he enamorado de ti.- Soltó con sollozos, y agachó su cabeza. - No sabes hace cuánto tiempo estoy reprimiendo mis impulsos…de tocarte, abrazarte, besarte..sentirte. No puedo más, Harry…-

Su voz sonaba suplicante, como exigiéndole piedad al cielo por el dolor que estaba atravesando, y Harry también comenzó a llorar sin saberlo. Él también quería poder hacer todo aquello.

-Pero ya no más…- Sonrió tristemente al ojiverde, y luego acercó la pequeña cuchilla en su mano hasta su garganta.

El rizado quedó petrificado.

-NO, NO LOUIS, ¡NO LO HAGAS!-

Gritó entre lágrimas pesadas y se acercó con premura, justo en el momento en que el castaño volvía a sonreírle con tristeza y deslizaba con fuerza y firmeza la cuchilla en su piel.

Entonces fue todo.

El cuerpo del castaño cayó con pesadez sobre la hierba, y la sangre comenzó a rodearlo.

-Lou, Lou no, ¡Louis!.-

Harry se lanzó de rodillas a un lado del chico y lo observó morir, lo observó dar sus últimos respiros. La mano de Louis se levantó con lentitud hacía el rostro de Harry, y finalmente, logró sentir. El castaño sonrió.

-P-puedo…puedo sentirte…-

Fue lo último que murmuró, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen para siempre. Entonces se encontró en una interminable luz, y a su lado estaba Harry, sonriendo. No parecía existir la tristeza. Todo estaba en paz. Ambos se tomaron las manos, y pudieron finalmente, sentirse.

El siguiente día todos los periódicos anunciaban en sus portadas el suicidio inexplicable de un muchacho de dieciocho años. Allí relataban que su cuerpo había sido encontrado en el bosque de las luciérnagas, y una pequeña cuchilla estaba a su lado, prueba de su suicidio. Los policías aún no se explicaban porqué el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto con pétalos de margarita, como si el mismísimo bosque lo quisiera hacer confundir con el campo de flores en dónde yacía tirado.

Sus restos fueron sepultados allí mismo a pedido de Jay. Sabía el gran aprecio que su hijo sentía hacía aquel bosque, y pensó que él hubiese querido que fuese así.

Desde aquel día, continuaron corriéndose leyendas en torno a aquel bosque, pues muchos afirman y continúan afirmando haber visto a dos chicos tomados de la mano desaparecer por entre los árboles. Nadie sabía con certeza, pero se decía que sólo aparecían cada primavera, cuando las copas de los árboles relucían con sus verdes, y el azul cielo brillaba con los rayos solares. Nadie sabía si eran sólo sus mentes divagando, o era cierta la historia de las dos almas en pena enamoradas. Lo único cierto era que todas las personas que afirmaban haberlos vistos, siempre, los veían tomados de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, si fue ese el caso podés hacérmelo saber dejándome kudos, te lo voy a agradecer muchísimo :D  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Au revoir!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
